My Everything
by Ppanypark627
Summary: Oneshoot. YunJae. / Ia akan selalu menuruti semua keinginan namja cantik itu. Karena Kim Jaejoong sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Ia adalah segalanya bagi Jung Yunho. / top!yunho bottom!jaejoong GS!leeteuk GS!heechul OC!kwonhaera #YunJae #HanChul #KangTeuk #Yoochun#Changmin (numpang nama doang:v)


**My Everything**

 **Yunho × Jaejoong (YunJae)**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **YunJae and other casts belong to God and their family**

 **But, this story is mine**

 **WARNING! YAOI! SPOILED JAEJOONG! TYPOS!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Yunnie!"

Mendengar suara manis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang menari di depan cermin raksasa yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dengan kulit _tan_ -nya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat _namja_ cantik bersurai _almond_ di pintu masuk ruang _dance_ tersebut memamerkan senyuman lucunya ke arahnya.

Yunnie—atau lebih tepatnya Yunho, Jung Yunho— dengan segera mengambil tas dan baju seragamnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di lantai karena saat ia menari tadi ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan melepaskan seragam sekolahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang masih memasang senyum lucunya di mata Yunho.

"Sudah waktunya pulang?" ia bertanya pada _namja_ cantik itu yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku _namja_ di depannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Yunnie tidak di kelas? Yunnie bolos lagi ya?" tanya _namja_ itu menyipitkan mata _doe_ -nya pada Yunho, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau tau itu, Boo.. aku malas dengan mata pelajaran hitung-hitungan.." jawab Yunho yang kemudian meringis karena mendapat cubitan di pinggang _sexy_ -nya.

Boo—nama panggilan kesayangan dari Yunho untuk _namja_ cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong— si pelaku pencubitan lantas menggeplak kepala kecil Yunho yang meringis lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena orang yang sama.

"Ish! Dasar pemalas!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Arghh.. Boo, sakit! Ini penganiayaan!" seru Yunho yang masih mengusap-usap pinggang dan kepalanya mengundang tawa kecil Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, _mianhae_ _ne_ Yunnie.." ujar Jaejoong sambil tangan kecilnya ikut mengusapi bagian tubuh Yunho yang tadi teraniaya oleh tangan cantiknya.

"Oh iya! Yunnie! Kemarin kan Yunnie sudah janji akan menemaniku belanja semuuaaaaa yang aku inginkan! Sekarang aku ingin menagih janji itu!" Jaejoong berujar dengan semangat seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menguras habis dompet tebal pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung itu. Yunho tergelak, ia tentu tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Yunho mengusak gemas rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Aish.. dasar! Baiklah, _kajja_ Boo! Tapi setelah itu, kita makan dan langsung pulang ya?"

" _Ne_!" jerit Jaejoong semangat. Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa karena tingkah lucu Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu lantas meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong dan menggandengnya menuju mobilnya.

Ia akan selalu menuruti semua keinginan _namja_ cantik itu. Karena Kim Jaejoong sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Ia adalah segalanya bagi Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sepasang kekasih? Bukan. Tidak seistimewa itu. Mereka hanya sahabat sejak keluarga Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Seoul_ empat tahun yang lalu karena tugas kerjanya di _Jepang_ sudah selesai. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah. Yunho bukan orang yang mudah menyukai orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi dengan Jaejoong berbeda. Entah _namja_ cantik itu memantrai Yunho atau bagaimana, tapi Yunho merasa jantungnya berdebar ringan ketika melihat senyum terindah Jaejoong di pagi pertama ia tinggal di rumah barunya tepat di depan pintunya ketika ia akan pergi berolahraga pagi. Selain itu, Jaejoong memberikan sarapan terenak yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya pagi itu. Katakan Yunho berlebihan, tetapi memang itulah kesan pertamanya pada Jaejoong. Sejak saat itu pula, ia dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bersahabat baik. Bahkan Yunho dengan mudah dapat akrab dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Jaejoong, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan Yunho merasa, jantungnya yang dulu hanya berdebar ringan, sekarang berlipat-lipat debarannya lebih kencang saat berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Rasa yang dulu hanya ia anggap rasa suka pada orang yang telah baik padanya dan merupakan sahabatnya kini berubah. Bahkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia mencintai Jaejoongnya. Ya, Jaejoong-nya. Hanya saja, ia tidak—lebih tepatnya belum berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada _namja_ cantik itu mengenai perasaannya. Walaupun ia sedikitnya merasa kalau Jaejoong juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja.. ya, begitulah. Katakanlah Yunho pengecut, tetapi mungkin memang benar karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Jaejoong dan apalagi jika _namja_ cantik itu menolaknya lalu menjauhi dirinya karena perasaannya tersebut.

Tidak! Yunho tidak pernah ingin itu terjadi.

Biarlah semuanya terus seperti ini agar ia tetap bisa berada di samping Jaejoongnya—pikir Yunho.

"—nie? Yunnie? Yunnieeeee.. YA! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak seorang _namja_ cantik menggelegar di kantin _DongBang_ _High_ _School_ tepat di depan telinga kanan Yunho yang sedang memikirkan Jaejoong— _namja_ cantiknya.

 _NGINGG_

"Ya! Aish.. Boo, kau mengagetkanku!" Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya tentang pujaan hatinya dan mengusap telinganya yang berdengung pelan karena teriakan 'merdu' milik orang yang ternyata sedang ia lamunkan tadi, Jaejoong. Jaejoong mem _pout_ kan bibir _cherry_ nya.

"Habis Yunnie menyebalkan sih! Aku dari tadi kan memangil-manggilmu" sebal _namja_ cantik itu dengan bibir yang masih maju beberapa centi dan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu maafkan aku _ne_?" bujuk Yunho yang sudah selesai dengan urusan telinganya yang berdengung. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Ne_ , Yunnie.. tapi janji pulang denganku dan jadi bantal gulingku nanti malam ya?" Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan acara _mari-merajuk-pada-yunnienya_ pun sekarang berganti menjadi _mari-merayu-yunnienya_ diiringi dengan tatapan ala 'kucing meminta dipungut'nya itu. Yunho jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya, tetapi ia menahan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eoh? Hm.. Bagaimana ya?" Yunho memasang wajah menyebalkannya—pura-pura berpikir sambil melirik-lirik pada Jaejoong.

"Ish! Sebal! Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi menelfon supirku untuk mengambil mobilku di sini dan akan pulang seendiri saja nanti!" Jaejoong merajuk lagi dan akan kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di kantin sekolah mereka tapi—

Yunho menahannya pergi.

" _Mianhae_.. _mianhae_.. Aku hanya bercanda, Boo. Jangan marah ne? Aku janji akan pulang denganmu dan menjadi bantal gulingmu dengan senang hati. _Mian ne_?" rayu Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih merajuk, namun sedetik kemudian matanya sudah berbinar cerah. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya.

"Janji ya?" Jaejoong mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah tampan Yunho.

"Tentu!" Yunho menggigit kecil jari kelingking Jaejoong lalu melepasnya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri dengan jari milik Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tertawa geli dan melangkah bersama meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berada di tempat parkir kendaraan sekolah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya di depan mobil Yunho. Yunho baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya dan akan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk ke dalamnya ketika namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat malas didengarnya.

"Yunho!"

Haera—Kwon Haera. Wanita cantik tunangan Yunho yang merupakan murid sekolah lain. Oh? Tentu saja ini bukan keinginannya. Ini perbuatan ayahnya yang seenaknya saja menjodohkannya dengan putri dari rekan bisnisnya. Sial memang. Ia yang mencintai Jaejoong malah dipaksa bersama orang asing yang bahkan tidak mau ia kenal. Lagipula Yunho kan belum lulus dari sekolahnya, dan yang paling penting Yunho sudah menutup hatinya, hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Ayahnya ingin Yunho bersama dengan wanita yang berasal dari kalangan sama dengan mereka agar memiliki keturunan yang mewarisi kemampuan bisnis mereka lalu meneruskan kesuksesan perusahaan Jung _. Dasar orang tua!_ —rutuk Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Yunho berujar dengan nada datar dan dingin, wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Berbeda sekali ketika tadi ia bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" Haera memandang Yunho aneh. "Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama lalu makan malam di rumahku bersama keluarga besarku dan kemudian menginap di rumahku! Iya kan?" ujar Haera dengan wajah yang senang sekali sambil melirik sinis _namja_ cantik yang masih berdiri di sebelah Yunho—wanita itu memang tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Kenapa? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa penyebab Yunho yang tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan mereka dan tidak pernah meliriknya barang sedikitpun adalah _namja_ cantik ini.

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. _Mood_ nya menjadi buruk seketika saat melihat wanita ini, apalagi mendengar ocehan tidak pentingnya itu. Tsk!

"Yun—" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh nada datar Yunho.

"Boo, aku rasa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu kali ini" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yunnie sudah janji—" terpotong lagi. "Sekali ini saja, Boo. _Ne_?" bujuk Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar. Ia lantas menyentak tangan Yunho yang memegang tangannya.

"Terserah" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada dingin. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya sendu dan Haera yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Ia tadi memang berencana menghubungi supirnya dan memintanya membawa mobilnya ke rumahnya agar ia bisa pulang bersama dengan Yunho. Tetapi, setelah kejadian tadi—dimana Yunho lebih memilih bersama tunangannya itu, ia jadi malas dan memilih untuk pulang sendiri saja.

Entahlah, tetapi Jaejoong tidak suka melihat Yunho bersama Haera.

"Hhh.. mungkin Yunnie lebih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan calon istrinya itu.." ujar Jaejoong sembari menatap Yunho kecewa. Sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke jalanan dan melaju kencang bersama mobilnya—melampiaskan rasa kecewanya.

Yunho menatap bersalah mobil pujaan hatinya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan kekasih hatinya itu, Yunho hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Haera dan menyuruh wanita itu agar ia menyetujui untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka dan tidak lagi mengganggunya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mengubah wajahnya menjadi kesal ketika menatap wajah Haera yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya. Cih!

"Sial!" geram Yunho mencengkram bahu kecil wanita dihadapannya itu dengan tangan besarnya. Haera meringis sakit, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yunho di bahunya.

"Yunho? Sakit! Kau ini kenapa? Kasar sekali!" heran Haera masih sedikit meringis ketika Yunho sudah melepaskan tangannya. Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Yunho kesal di depan wajah Haera yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah membuatku mengecewakan kekasihku!" desis Yunho menatap marah Haera yang sekarang menatapnya kaget. Tsk! Yunho tidak peduli wanita ini akan mengadu pada ayahnya sekalipun tentang ucapannya dan perbuatan kasarnya. Sekarang, yang terpenting adalah kekasih hatinya, pujaan hatinya, _namja_ cantiknya, Kim Jaejoong. Meminta maaf dan membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Kke..kas..sih? Kekasih?!" Haera membulatkan matanya kaget menatap kepergian Yunho.

"Cih! Kekasih, eoh?" gumam Haera menyeringai dengan wajah sendu, masih menatap Yunho—atau lebih tepatnya mobil Yunho yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ merah yang baru saja terparkir di halaman luas rumah mewah itu berisikan seorang _namja_ cantik yang dengan terburu keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Dia Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa ingin segera berada di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman di lantai dua rumahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan tidur di kasur _king size_ nya. Tetapi, baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia sudah disambut oleh ibu cantik nan cerewetnya.

"Sayang? Sudah pulang sekolah, eoh? Kemari! Sambut _umma_ dengan pelukanmu hm.." ujar _umma_ nya—Kim Jungsoo merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan menjawab _umma_ nya dan memeluknya sebentar. Lalu ia langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya _umma_ nya.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya" heran Jungsoo menatap punggung anak cantiknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _BRAK_

Jungsoo memegang dadanya kaget. Astaga.. untung ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Siapa yang mem—

" _Umma_! BooJae sudah pulang?" Yunho—sang pelaku pembantingan pintu bertanya dengan tergesa pada _umma_ 'calon mertua' nya.

"Eh? Iya, tadi J—"

"Dia dimana, _umma_?"

"Joongie tadi ke kamarnya. Ada ap—"

"Aku jelaskan nanti, _umma_. Aku ke kamar BooJae dulu ne!" Yunho melesat secepat kilat menuju kamar pujaan hatinya yang sedang merajuk itu. Aish. Jungsoo menghela nafas kesal. Dari tadi ucapannya terus saja disela oleh Yunho.

Jungsoo kembali memegang dadanya. "Omo.. anak-anak jaman sekarang benar-benar. Untung suamiku sedang bekerja di kantor, kalau ia di rumah.. Oh astaga.. jantungnya pasti kambuh lagi. Ckckck" Jungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat tingkah anaknya dan sahabat dekat anaknya tadi. Ia juga mengingat suaminya—Kim Youngwoon yang mempunyai penyakit jantung. Ckck.. sempat-sempatnya.

"Lebih baik aku memasak saja. Pasti anak-anak itu belum sempat makan. Bertengkar saja kerjaannya" gumam Jungsoo sambil melangkah ke dapur rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TOK! TOK!_

"Boo, kau ada di dalam?". Tidak ada sahutan. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Boo, aku masuk ya?". Masih tidak ada jawaban. _Terserah, aku akan masuk saja_ —pikir Yunho.

 _CKLEK_

"Boo?" Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih membaluti tubuh mungilnya. Yunho mendesah pelan lalu menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama calon istrimu itu?" ujar Jaejoong datar.

"Nada macam apa itu? Dan— apa maksudnya calon istri? Wanita itu bukan calon istriku! Satu lagi! Panggil aku Yunnie, Boo.." Yunho merengek sambil melemparkan tubuh besarnya ke atas tempat tidur di samping Jaejoong berbaring dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat. Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

"Pulang sana! Aku mau tidur siang!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan bangun dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Yunho ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Merekapun duduk berhadapan dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Boo, _mianhae_.. Aku minta maaf ya tentang tadi. Aku—"

"Lupakan! Aku tahu kalau kau pasti lebih ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama wanita itu dibandingkan denganku.." Jaejoong berujar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Yunho sedih. Oh Tuhan jangan. _Namja_ tampan itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal telah mengecewakan kekasih hatinya dan membuatnya bersedih seperti ini.

Yunho menangkup wajah mulus Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong yang sontak terpejam.

"Boo, maafkan aku.. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa apalagi sampai akan menangis seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin lebih memilih bersamanya daripada denganmu, Boo.. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan dia. Maafkan aku ne.." jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Yunho sungguh menyesal. Ia mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah cantik Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan rasa penyesalan dan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih berdiam diri memejamkan mata. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya menatap wajah tampan _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Akan aku maafkan. Tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apapun itu akan kupenuhi, Boo"

"Belikan aku semua barang-barang terbaru di semua _mall_! Oh iya! Semuanya harus yang _limited edition_!" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Yunho terkekeh. _Benar-benar gila belanja!_ —pikirnya. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah untuk Yunho selama Jaejoongnya selalu tersenyum untuknya seperti sekarang ini.

" _Ayay, Captain_!" candanya membuat Jaejoong tergelak mendengarnya. Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengusakkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Jaejoong dan sesekali ia mengecupnya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan menyembunyikan wajah senangnya di dada Yunho, membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat.

"Oh iya! Boo, bagaimana dengan menjadikanku gulingmu hm? Jadi kan?" tanya Yunho jahil sambil menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan mengangguk—masih dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lebar sekali. Malam ini ia pasti tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahan anak kita akan dilaksanakan Tuan Jung?"

"Tentu saja dalam waktu dekat ini, Tuan Kwon. Sebentar lagi kan anak kita lulus dari sekolahnya. Saat itulah kita langsung menikahkan mereka berdua"

Saat ini, kedua keluarga Jung dan Kwon—keluarga Yunho dan Haera sedang makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Jung. Tetapi Haera hanya datang bersama dengan _appa_ nya—Tuan Kwon. _Umma_ nya sedang bersama teman-teman arisannya. _Biasa, ibu-ibu.._ —lupakan yang satu ini!

Kedua keluarga terhormat itu membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara Yunho dan Haera. Oh, ada Jaejoong juga di sana—tentu ini adalah ulah Yunho dan juga _umma_ dari Yunho yang sangat menyukai sahabat dekat anaknya itu. Bahkan ia malah berharap yang menjadi pendamping anaknya adalah _namja_ cantik itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa membantah perintah Tuan Jung yang terhormat. Haera tahu itu, _umma_ dari 'calon' suaminya itu tidak menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai Jaejoong—terlihat dari semenjak ia dan _appa_ nya datang ke rumah Yunho, umma Yunho hanya berbicara seperlunya saja pada Haera. Di sisi lain, ia sangat asyik entah membicarakan apa dengan Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Sial! Ia tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka sementara _appa_ nya sibuk dengan _appa_ Yunho. Dan Haera benci itu! _Dasar pengganggu_! _Cih_!—pikirnya.

Jaejoong menyadarinya. Ia tahu jika sedari tadi Haera memasang wajah masam ketika ia hanya dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Yunho dan _umma_ nya yang lebih memilih bersenda gurau dengannya. Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan pada Haera yang melayangkan tatapan sengit padanya. Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Oh iya, Yunho? Haera? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Kalian sering berkencan kan?" tanya Tuan Kwon tiba-tiba yang sontak saja membuat Yunho tersentak dan mendelik tidak suka. Tuan Jung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya melihat tingkah Yunho tapi Yunho tidak peduli. Sementara Haera tersenyum senang, lalu ia menatap remeh Jaejoong yang terlihat kurang suka dengan percakapan yang sangat dihindarinya ini. Asal semua orang tahu, ia—Jaejoong menyukai.. ah tidak! Ia mencintai—sangat mencintai sahabat dekatnya ini—Yunho. Sama dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak memiliki keberanian mengungkapkannya pada sahabat 'sangat' dekatnya itu.

Kembali pada pertanyaan Tuan Kwon yang mengernyit bingun akan jawaban berbeda dari kedua orang yang tadi ia tanyai itu.

"Tidak!/Tentu _appa_!" jawab Yunho dan Haera secara bersamaan. Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka.

"Eh? Yang mana yang benar hm? Kalian sudah seperti pasangan dalam drama-drama saja. Melemparkan jawaban yang berbeda padahal ada 'sesuatu' di antara kalian kan? Dan apa itu? Menjawab dengan bersamaan? Astaga. Tipikal pasangan yang kompak" ujar Tuan Kwon yang malah tertawa senang sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu. Tuan Jung pun ikut tertawa bersama rekan bisnisnya tersebut. Haera sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan perkataan appanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Wanita itu terlihat sangat senang, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali berwajah masam ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang malah seperti sedang menahan marah—memang iya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Yunho. Hancur sudah hayalannya tadi.

"Membosankan! Ayo, Boo! Kita pergi jalan-jalan di luar saja! Lebih menyenangkan!" Yunho menahan kemarahannya mendengar ocehan Tuan Kwon yang sangat tidak penting baginya itu. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong ke luar dari rumahnya. Menuju halaman rumahnya yang berupa taman luas yang sangat indah—tempat kesukaan Jaejoong. Membawa Jaejoong duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan favoritnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar sedang kesal! Boo, hibur Yunnie-mu ini.." Yunho merengek manja pada Jaejoongnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang tadi. Tsk!

Jaejoong terkekeh geli menatap wajah Yunho yang sangat lucu saat ini. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada tangannya. Yunho merengut tidak suka. Tetapi ia kembali senang ketika Jaejoong ganti menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan halus Jaejoong. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada di kedua pipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

"Yunnie tersenyum _ne_.. Karena Yunnie sangat tampan ketika tersenyum" begitu Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yunho langsung tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong. Hm, _the power of Kim Jaejoong_ eoh?

Yunho mencubit gemas pipi mulus Jaejoong yang langsung menggeplak tangannya.

"Sakit! Ish!" bibir _pouty_ itu membuat tangan Yunho gatal karena gemas ingin mencubitnya. Ia merealisasikan keinginannya itu.

"Yunnie! Kenapa cubit-cubit lagi! Aish!" Jaejoong mengusap bibir _cherry_ nya yang mendapat sentuhan jahil tangan Yunho. Yunho terkekeh.

" _Mian_ eum? Habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan, Boo!" kini Yunho ganti mengusap pipi dan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Setelahnya, _namja_ tampan itu membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang sangat disukai Jaejoong yang sudah tersenyum senang saat ini.

" _Gomawo_ , Boo. Kau memang satu-satunya alasanku untuk tersenyum" Yunho mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho.

" _Ne_! _Anything for you,_ Yunnie"

"Eoh? Haha.. dari mana kau belajar kata-kata gombal seperti itu hm?" Yunho tertawa geli.

"Darimu! Ehhehehehe.." Jaejoong menyengir lebar pada Yunho yang membuat _namja_ tampan itu kembali gemas pada Jaejoongnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Aku benci padamu!" Jaejoong menjerit kesal pada Yunho yang malah tergelak mendengarnya.

 _Namja_ Jung itu kembali mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Kali ini lebih kencang. Ck! Dasar!

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke dalam kediaman Jung yang diisi dengan keheningan setelah kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu. Tuan Jung hanya dapat menyumpahi kelakuan tidak sopan anak semata wayangnya di depan rekan bisnis sekaligus 'calon' besannya itu.

"Ada apa ini, Tuan Jung? Kenapa anakmu terdengar seperti tidak suka? Apa ia tidak menyukai anakku?" heran Tuan Kwon menatap bingung Tuan Jung yang terlihat gugup.

"Eh.. Tt—tidak! Tidak! Mungkin dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang bagus saja" Tuan Jung dengan cepat menyangkal ucapan lelaki paruh baya di depannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa ia malah membawa _namja_ itu keluar? Siapa dia? Kenapa bukan anakku yang ia ajak?" Tuan Kwon itu kembali heran sambil menatap putrinya yang masih menatap kesal pintu tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar sebelumnya.

"O—oh.. dia hanya sahabat anakku. Mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin Yunho sedang ada masalah dan merupakan hal yang biasa ketika kau menceritakan masalahmu kepada sahabatmu, bukan begitu Tuan Kwon?" sangkal Tuan Jung sekali lagi. Meyakinkan rekannya itu. Menghela nafas lega melihat rekannya itu kini mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya tadi. Syukurlah.

"Benar juga! Bukankah kita juga seperti itu, Tuan Jung? Hahaha..."

"Ah, iya.. kita juga seperti itu haha.."

"Oh iya, Haera- _ssi_.. bukankah lebih baik jika kau menghampiri Yunho dan juga Jaejoong sekarang ini hm? Agar kalian bisa semakin dekat. Mengobrollah dengan mereka!" Tuan Jung mengusulkan hal ini untuk mencairkan suasana yang kurang menyenangkan saat ia melihat ekspresi kesal putri rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Iya, sayang. Bergabunglah dengan mereka! Dapatkan hati Yunho-mu itu _ne_!" Tuan Kwon menyetujui usul rekannya itu. Haera tersenyum sumringah kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, _appa_.. Tuan Jung. Haera pergi ke luar dulu _ne_!" ujar Haera dengan semangat dan berlari kecil ke luar menuju tempat dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong—Haera memutar matanya malas mengingat nama ini— berada.

Sebelum datang menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bercanda mesra—Haera benci melihatnya di taman rumah Yunho, tiba-tiba Haera melihat Yunho yang mengambil handphonenya—sepertinya ada panggilan masuk di dalam kantong celananya dan pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengangkat telfon entah dari siapa itu setelah meminta ijin dari Jaejoong yang mengangguk mengijinkannya. Cih!

 _TING_!

Seolah muncul lampu yang bersinar terang-benderang di dalam otaknya. Haera tersenyum senang yang setelahnya menyeringai kejam seraya mengangguk pelan dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjauhkan Yunho darimu!" Haera berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk sendiri di kusi taman itu—masih menunggu Yunho. Haera kembali menyeringai. Kini, telah tersusun rencana-rencana licik dalam pikirannya untuk merebut Yunho dari Jaejoong. Apapun caranya.

Termasuk dengan memfitnah Jaejoong sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kau!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mengernyit melihat wanita yang ia benci tengah menatapnya tajam dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Jaejoong datar pada wanita itu—Kwon Haera.

"Bukankah hanya ada kau di sini?" Haera menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum aneh pada Jaejoong yang masih berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh pada wanita itu. _Dia seperti merencanakan sesuatu_. _Heh, kau pikir aku sebodoh dirimu_?—pikirnya jengah.

"Oh" Jaejoong membalas dengan singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. _Yunho lama sekali sih! Aku_ _sungguh muak melihat wajah picik wanita ini!_ —gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

Haera menggeram kesal melihat tingkah menyebalkan _namja_ di hadapannya ini—menurutnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dirimu itu sangat jalang, eoh?" ujar Haera tiba-tiba. Menekankan pada kata 'jalang'. Jaejoong menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita itu. Lancang sekali mulutnya.

"Jangan kau berpikir aku akan terpancing mendengar ucapan tak pentingmu itu" Jaejoong menatap malas Haera. Haera menatap benci Jaejoong _. Dasar picik! Ternyata memang wajah polosnya itu sangat menipu!_ —geram Haera. Heh? Tidak sadarkah kalau kau juga sangat picik?

"Eoh? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika ku katakan kau itu pria jalang penggoda calon suami orang? Kau sadar akan hal itu heh?" Haera menyeringai kejam. Jaejoong menahan nafas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan untuk menahan rasa dongkolnya pada wanita ini.

"Terserah!" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap acuh. Haera menggeram kesal. Ia melihat Yunho berjalan ke arah mereka—sepertinya acara menelfonnya sudah selesai. Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat Yunho karena posisinya membelakangi Yunho dan pandangannya terfokus pada Haera—melayangkan tatapan malasnya.

"Pria jalang penggoda calon suami orang, tidak tahu malu! Oh, apa mungkin kau mencontohnya dari _umma_ mu hm? _Umma_ mu pasti jalang juga, iya kan?" pancing Haera sekali lagi dengan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong melotot kaget pada Haera. Menatap nyalang wanita itu. _Berhasil_!—pikir Haera senang.

 _PLAKK_!

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENG—"

"BooJae! Ada apa ini?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang telah menampar Haera dengan Haera yang tersungkur di hadapannya. _Kenapa dengan wanita ini? Aku merasa tidak menamparnya dengan terlalu keras_ —pikir Jaejoong kaget juga melihat Haera sampai terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Hiks..hiks..Yun—Yunhoyaa..hikss..ak—aku..hiks..aku tidak melakukan apapun..hikss.. aku hanya ingin me—mengobrol..hiks..dengan—nya..hiks.. tetapi malah bilang aku—hikss..aku anak haram _appa_ ku..hikss..dengan wa—wanita lain..hiks..dan dia menamparku—dengan keras..hikss..Yunhoyaa..apa..salahku? Hiks…" Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya wanita yang pasti sedang berusaha menjelekkannya di depan Yunho dengan cara memfitnahnya secara keji seperti ini. Ia yakin air mata itu adalah air mata buaya. Cih!

"Bohong! Yunnie! Dia bohong! Dia memfitnahku, Yunnie! Aku yakin sekali! Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jaejoong menyangkal ucapan fitnah wanita itu dengan cepat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho termakan ucapan bohong wanita picik itu.

"Boo—"

"Yunnie, kau percaya aku kan?"

"BooJae, aku p—"

"Jaejoong- _ssi_..hiks..kenapa kau tega menghinaku lalu memfitnahku dengan kejam seperti ini? Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah kau padaku? Kalau begitu aku—"

"Kwon Haera- _ssi_! Cukup! Kau—" Haera menyela ucapan Jaejoong. Ia bertekad harus berhasil memenangkan kepercayaan Yunho.

"Yunho.. aku rasa Jaejoong memang membenciku. Baiklah aku akan membatalkan perjodohanku denganmu kalau begitu—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" Apa? Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Haera tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil.

"Yunnie—"

"Boo, aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, ayolah Boo.. dia wanita seperti _umma_ mu dan juga _umma_ ku. Kenapa kau memfitnah dan menamparnya?" Jaejoong kecewa mendengar ucapan Yunho dan tatapan tajam _namja_ tampan itu. Yunho tidak mempercayainya. Ia lebih percaya pada wanita picik itu! Jaejoong mengernyit sakit merasakan dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan ini.

"Yunnie, aku tidak—"

"Kim Jaejoong, cukup! Jangan lagi menyangkal! Aku melihat semuanya!" Yunho berteriak pada Jaejoong? _Namja_ cantik itu tidak percaya Yunho akan melakukan itu pada dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu ia mengenal Yunho. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, tetapi ini adalah Yunho.. orang yang sangat dikasihinya meneriakinya. Hati Jaejoong seperti tercubit. Sakit.

"Yun—Yyun—Yunnie.. tidak percaya padaku? Kau lebih mempercayainya?" Air mata Jaejoong menetes perlahan. Yunho tersentak. Ia tersadar dari emosinya karena tadi Yoochun—sahabat satu kelasnya memberitahunya bahwa Kim Hyun Joong—orang yang bilang menyukai Jaejoong dan sekaligus orang yang sangat dibencinya kemarin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong dan berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Jaejoong ketika ia terlambat menjemput Jaejoong di kelasnya. Changmin—sahabatnya yang satu kelas dengan Jaejoong melihatnya secara tidak sengaja dan memberitahukannya pada Yoochun. Mereka berdua sangat tahu bahwa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, dan Yunho telah memerintahkan mereka untuk selalu mengawasi Jaejoong dan melaporkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong padanya. Siapa yang bisa menolak perintah seorang Jung Yunho? Anak tunggal pemilik Jung Corp yang sangat sukses. Sialnya, mereka baru memberitahunya. Melalui telfon lagi. Yunho benar-benar marah dan emosi. Lelaki itu telah lancang menyentuh yang hanya boleh disentuh olehnya. Miliknya. Sialnya lagi, situasi tidak mendukung saat ini. Dan Yunho sangat sangat menyesal karena melampiaskan emosinya pada pujaan hatinya. Yunho merasa hatinya sakit melihat wajah penuh air mata Jaejoongnya. Oh Tuhan, ampunilah ia yang telah membuat malaikatMu menangis seperti ini. Yunho meringis mengingat baru tadi ia dan Jaejoong masih bermesraan. Tapi sekarang— arghh.. ini semua karena Kwon Haera! Wanita itu! Tsk!

"Boo—aku minta maaf.. aku—"

"Jung Yunho! Kau apakan putra manis _umma_?!" Nyonya Jung datang menyela ketegangan yang terjadi di sana. _Umma_ Yunho itu terkejut melihat wajah basah Jaejoong.

"Astaga, sayang.. kau kenapa hm?" _umma_ Yunho menatap iba wajah kusut Jaejoong lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sayang dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Jaejoong balas memeluk erat tubuh orang yang sudah seperti _umma_ nya sendiri. Jung Heechul— _umma_ Yunho.

"Hikss.. _umma_..huwweeeee..Joongie benci Yunnie jelek, _ummaaa_..!" Jaejoong menangis semakin keras di pelukan _umma_ Yunho.

"Iya, sayang.. _umma_ mengerti.. _umma_ akan memukul si jelek itu sampai babak belur _ne_? Cup cup.. jangan menangis ya sayang.." Heechul mengusap-usap air mata Joongie-nya yang mengalir deras. Ya ampun, anak manis kesayangannya. Heechul menatap garang Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa meringis pasrah. Habislah dia di tangan _umma_ nya. Haera menatap tidak suka pemandangan itu. _Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih_?—kesalnya.

"Joongie ingin pulang _umma_..huweeeeeeeeee.." Jaejoong masih terisak di pelukan Heechul. Diam-diam ia menyeringai kecil pada Haera yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. _Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara payah begitu_ _saja? Never!_ —pikirnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ada apa ini, _yeobo_? Kenapa Joongie menangis?" Tuan Jung tiba-tiba datang menghampiri keempat orang di sama bersama Tuan Kwon juga.

"Lihatlah, _yeobo_! Wanita yang ingin kau jodohkan dengan putra tunggal kita adalah wanita yang picik! Ia memfitnah _uri_ Joongie! Aku menyaksikan mereka sedari ia menghampiri Joongie. Ia memanggil _uri_ Joongie 'jalang' dan sahabatku Jungsoo juga 'jalang' agar Joongie menamparnya lalu Yunho mengira Joongie yang bersalah! Dasar anak bodoh!" jelas Heechul panjang lebar pada Jung Hankyung—suaminya, Tuan Jung. Menatap tajam Yunho. Hankyung ikut menatap tajam Yunho dan juga Haera.

"Benarkah itu, Haera- _ssi_? Ku kira kau seorang gadis manis yang akan sangat cocok untuk putraku. Tetapi— ah _molla_! Mulai sekarang, perjodohan ini aku batalkan! Aku tidak mau putraku menikahi wanita sepertimu! Dan Tuan Kwon—" Hankyung menatap Tuan Kwon yang menatap tajam putrinya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu sekaligus takut.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi— semua ini tidak bisa diteruskan lagi— anda mengerti bukan?" Hankyung menatap Tuan Kwon bersalah. Ia tahu Tuan Kwon adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati.

" _Arraseo_ , Tuan Jung. Saya mengerti dan ini semua kesalahan putri saya. Atas nama putri saya, saya meminta maaf. Dan saya permisi untuk pulang" Tuan Kwon menunduk empat puluh lima derajat pada Hankyung.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati, Tuan Kwon" Hankyung membalas tundukan Tuan Kwon.

Tuan Kwon lantas menarik putrinya yang sudah membuatnya malu pergi dari kediaman keluarga Jung.

" _Appa_ , pelan-pelan.. sakit" Tuan Kwon tidak menghiraukannya. _Ya ampun, kenapa semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini_?!—pikir Haera menangis meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin memang ditakdirkan tidak bersama dengan Yunho. Semua rencananya justru menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Tetapi, ia kembali meradang mengingat Jaejoong yang tadi sempat melemparkan seringaiannya pada dirinya. Sial! Dia kalah dari namja cantik itu!

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terisak dalam dekapan Heechul—walau tidak sekencang tadi. Ia benar-benar sedih dan kesal karena Yunho tidak percaya padanya tadi. Jaejoong selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho jika ia tak sengaja menatapnya. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Frustasi. Semoga saja ini akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Boo, maafkan aku _ne_? Peluk Yunnie-mu ini, Boo.. kemarilah" Yunho mencoba membujuk Jaejoong yang menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan _umma_ nya—menolaknya. Yunho mendesah kecewa, ia menurunkan kembali tangannya yang tadi telah ia rentangkan lebar-lebar—berharap Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan pelukan seperti biasa. Ia tahu ini dalam situasi berbeda. Tapi— ah, ini semua memang salahnya! Ia sungguh bodoh karena menyalahkan Jaejoongnya begitu saja tadi. Aish.

"Anak bodoh. Kau bilang tidak menyetujui perjodohanmu karena kau tahu dia bukan wanita baik. Tapi, kau malah mempercayainya tadi heh?" Appa Yunho menatap Yunho garang. Walaupun sebelumnya ia memng berniat menjodohkan putranya dengan Kwon Haera itu, tetapi ia tentu lebih menyayangi putra tetangga yang juga sahabat baiknya dan Heechul. Hankyung menjitak kepala kecil anaknya.

"Aw! Aduh, _appa_.. kenapa memukulku? Kejamnya" Yunho merengek pada _appa_ nya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Jitakan _appa_ nya memang tidak main-main.

"Karena kau bodoh!" ujar Hankyung tajam pada Yunho yang merasa nyalinya menciut jika appanya sudah seperti ini.

"Iya, iya _appa_.. _umma_.. maafkan aku _ne_. Aku bodoh dan aku salah" ujar Yunho menyesal.

" _Ne_ , _ne_.. semarah apapun _appa_ dan _umma_ padamu. Kami tetap orangtuamu dan akan selalu memahamimu dan memaafkanmu sesalah apapun dirimu" Hankyung memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

" _Gomawo_ , _appa_.. _umma_.." Yunho balas memeluk _appa_ nya dan stelahnya menghampiri _umma_ nya yang masih menatapnya dan memeluk Jaejoongnya. Yunho menatap _umma_ nya—seperti memberi isyarat. Heechul mengangguk paham. Perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan berganti memeluk putranya sejenak lalu melepasnya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Joongie. Katakan semua perasaanmu padanya. _Umma_ dan _appa_ mengijinkanmu" Yunho menatap _umma_ nya tidak percaya.

" _Umma_ —tahu itu?" Heechul mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis pada putra tampannya itu. Menepuk punggungnya pelan—memberikan semangat. Lalu menggandeng tangan suaminya menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong berdua di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Yunho tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada _umma_ nya yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Sekarang tinggal urusan mendapat maaf dari kekasih hatinya, Jaejoongnya.

"Boo, _mianhae_ " Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong erat dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"…" Jaejoong masih tetap bergeming dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia juga tidak membalas pelukannya. Yunho menghela nafas pelan.

"Setelah mendapat kabar dari Yoochun tentang Hyunjoong yang menembakmu itu aku emosi, Boo. Dan aku minta maaf karena melampiaskannya padamu, Boo. Ini semua karena emosi sesaatku. _Mianhae_ _ne_?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat lalu mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Namun, ia masih berdiam diri.

"…"

"Hh.. BooJae, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, Boo" Yunho melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menangkup wajah cantik _namja_ nya itu oleh kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap ke dalam dua bola mata kesukaannya itu.

"…"

"Katakan sesuatu, Boo" Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku membencimu" Yunho terkejut.

"Tidak! Boo, tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu padaku"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku"

"Maaf, Boo" Yunho berkata dengan lirih.

"Kau jahat" Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong tetap menghambur melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Yunho dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma _mint_. Aroma kesukaannya. Aroma Yunho. Yunho tersenyum senang dan balas menarik pinggang Jaejoongnya menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong mesra.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Boo. Kau mau kan memaafkan orang bodoh ini eum?" Yunho berujar setulus hati menatap kedua bola mata indah milik Jaejoong yang mulai memancarkan binarnya yang tadi sempat redup karena kebodohannya. Dan Yunho bersyukur akan hal itu.

" _Nde_. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Aku akan benar-benar membencimu!"

"Iya, Boo. Aku berjanji. Kau memaafkanku?"

" _Ne_!"

"Kalau begitu menginap di sini ne?"

" _Ne_!"

"Tidur dalam pelukanku malam ini?"

" _Neeeee_!" Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"BooJae mencintaiku?"

" _Neee_ —eh? Ap—apa?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Imut. Membuat Yunho gemas. _Dia benar-benar ingin_ _kucium sepertinya_!—pikirnya mesum. Kau dan otak mesummu itu, wahai Tuan Jung Yunho!

"Lucunya" Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Astaga, kenapa manis sekali? Ia jadi ingin lagi kan? Apa?!-_-

"Eh?" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lagi.

"Yun—" Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Walaupun hanya berupa kecupan, tetapi sangat sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong seperti terbakar. Apa-apaan sih Jung Yunho-nya ini? Jaejoong kan jadi ingin menceburkan diri ke Sungai Han saja agar— eh? Tapi, nanti ia mati dan tidak bisa bertemu Yunnie-nya lagi, ani? Tidak mau!

Yunho terkekeh geli. Kini, Yunho kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada di dadanya.

"Boo, dengarkan aku.." Yunho dalam _mode_ seriusnya kali ini. Yunho melihat mata Jaejoong sudah memerah. Sepertinya ia mengantuk. Mungkin efek kebanyakan menangis tadi. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga. Jaejoong berusaha menjaga matanya agar tetap terjaga.

"Ada apa, Yunnie?" Jaejoong menguap. Yunho malah terkekeh lagi melihatnya. Menggemaskan.

" _Saranghae_ , Kim Jaejoong"

" _Ne_ —apa?"

" _Saranghae_ , BooJae-ku sayaaangg" ungkap Yunho gemas melihat Jaejoong yang masih melongo—masih memproses perkataan Yunho.

"Yunnie serius? Tapi kan—"

"Apa BooJae meragukanku? Atau BooJae tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Yunho berujar dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Jaejoong dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, Yunnie! Bukan begitu.. aku hanya—terkejut. Yunnie benar mencintaiku? Yunnie tidak menggodaku lagi kan?" Jaejoong berujar ragu karena Yunho sering sekali menggodanya. Ia tidak mau salah paham dan sakit hati nantinya. Yunho mencubit pelan hidung bangir Jaejoongnya.

"Iya, Boo. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Sekarang apa jawabanmu hm?" Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna.

" _Nado_ , Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

" _Ne_? Kenapa pelan sekali, Boo. Aku tidak dengar" Yunho sengaja menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Tetapi, menjahili Jaejoong yang imut adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

" _Nado_ , Yunnie!" Jaejoong mengatakannya lebih keras—walau hanya sedikit. Yunho menyeringai jahil.

" _Nado_ apa, Boo? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Ish! _NADO_ _SARANGHAE_ JUNG YUNHOMMPHHH..YAH! APHH—" Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar ocehan bibir manis yang sedang dikulumnya ini. Manis. Aish. Bagaimana bisa seorang _namja_ memiliki bibir semanis ini. Membuat ia jadi ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi ia harus menahan diri. Ia tidak ingin melewati batasnya. Ia tahu, sekarang mereka belum boleh—atau lebih tepatnya ia belum boleh melakukan hal lebih pada Jaejoongnya. Cukup seperti ini saja sudah membuat Yunho senang bukan main. Dan ia akan bersabar menunggu saat dimana ia bisa memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya dan menjadikannya seorang 'Jung' Jaejoong.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekati Jaejoongnya, kekasihnya.

"Boo?" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

" _Ne_ , Yunnie?" Jaejoong mendongak. Balas menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

"Besok kita akan bertunangan"

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hai, semuanyaaa~!

Bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi, ini FF YunJae pertama saya. Entahlah gimana jadinya.. yang pasti masih banyak typo sana-sini, garing dan gak jelas juga kan pasti ceritanya? #akurapopo XDDDDD

Dan ini panjang ternyata XDD

Saya baru sadar pas udh selesai, terus lihat keseluruhannya. Waw.. pegal juga ya ternyata wkwk:v

Corat-coret apa aja di kolom review yaa... sangat butuh komentar, pendapat, saran, tanggapan, maupun kritik yang membangun. Supaya saya bisa bikin karya yang lebih baik lagi.

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca walau gak review. Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak memaksa.

Dan buat yang bersedia baca dan review, saya ucapkan banyak banyak banyaakkk terima kasih. Hehe.. XDDD

TERIMA KASIH DAN SAMPAI JUMPA DI KARYA SAYA YANG LAIN~~~

— _Ppany_

 _ **Tuesday, 28.03.2017**_


End file.
